


Love Transcends

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (Comics), Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2018, Not much really, Rare Pairings, Skip past the sex if you want, Some Sex, Wanna be Trek Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: Ro Laren, while in the Badlands, gets sucked into another universe where she is dead and the Klingons have won a war with the Federation.





	Love Transcends

**Author's Note:**

> There is one scene of sex between Ro and Tasha. There is mention of it as well at the end. If you can skip past that, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> For Femslash February 2018. Sorry for the Tardiness
> 
> Also this could be considered a Trek Rare Pair.
> 
> Also no Beta, so all mistakes are mine.

The Badlands. A place of mystery and unknown. The Badlands were the home of a rebel faction of disgruntled Federation Citizens and former Starfleet Officers known as the Maquis. One of the Maquis, Ro Laren, was right now flying her small two person ship through the Badlands heading towards her modest home.

The thing about the Badlands is, it can be a capricious master. It is thought by some to be the nexus of dimensions, where dimensional boundaries are thinnest and universes can be crossed. Or something from far off in another corner of the universe can pluck beings from their current one to where that something is.

Laren remembered the news a few years ago. The Cardassians claiming the destruction of a Maquis ship and a Federation Vessel investigating the disappearance of said ship disappearing without a trace. Well, a trace that Starfleet was willing to look for. Laren took a few Maquis with her and discovered an energy signature that told her both Chakotay and his people, and Voyager, were still alive.

Normally the storms and eddies in the Badlands behaved normally. Today, however, they were highly active. It was taking all of her Starfleet training to avoid the storms in her ship. Her ship was considered old, being thirty years past it's decommissioning date, yet she had upgraded the sensors and hacked several of the systems to help prepare her in the event something bad could happen to her.

The portal opening in front of Laren came as no surprise, but she had a feeling that her ship would not be able to handle the travel from one universe to another. The portal caused her ship to shake violently; so she did the only thing she could think of, closed her eyes and relaxed her body. Relaxing her body took effort with how badly her ship shook, but she knew that it was the only way to survive a crash. She had also hacked in some extra precautions she knew would only come online if she was about to crash on a planet.

The ship only stopped shaking for a few moments, before it started up again. Laren's warning sirens were blaring letting her know that her engines had been blown out and that she was falling through an atmosphere. That gave her some semblance of relief. The ship pitched downward as it began it's descent. Thrusters engaged in the front and sides of the ship helping to slow her descent just a bit, but that also caused the ship to shake more violently. The thrusters let up only a little to try and preserve the ship long enough, but it also caused her to fall faster. The impact was more sudden than calculated, the ship strewn across the land, but Laren was alive.

Laren was alive, the pain in her body proved that strongly, but she couldn't move, and didn't want to open her eyes. The smells that surrounded her reminded her of night time in San Francisco back on Earth, but there was also the hints of disruptor smoke as if the city had been attacked. After a few moments she heard voices speaking, and hands grabbing her. She wasn't sure, but those voices sounded Klingon.

After they started dragging her, Laren heard phaser sounds. This was followed the sounds of disruptors firing. She had been dropped in the midst of the scuffle, which didn't last long as the sound of bodies hitting the ground could be heard right around her. She was then picked up again and dragged off. The pain from the impact and rough movements caused Laren to black out from the pain.

Some time later, Laren woke up on a cot reminiscent of her Maquis cot. She sat up with a start and looked around, remembering the portal and her ship crashing. The first thing she saw was a blonde woman sitting off in a corner pointing a phaser at her. The woman looked familiar to Laren, but she couldn't place a name to her. However, that phaser looked very menacing so she stayed where she was.

The woman narrowed her eyes and spoke menacingly, "Who are you?"

Trying not to raise the woman's ire, Laren responded, "I will only answer that question to your leader."

The woman angrily jumped off her stool and headed towards Laren. She backhanded her across the face before jabbing the phaser in her side. "WHO ARE YOU?! I will not ask again!"

Laren knew she was treading on dangerous waters, but she had to be strong. "And I said I would only tell your leader. I know I'm your prisoner. I'm also not a shape shifter, or I would have changed my face already. I won't attack your leader and I won't try to escape. Ok?"

The blonde eyed her for a few moments then she snorted. She never took her eyes off Laren as she walked backwards towards the door. Opening it, she spoke over her shoulder, "Get Picard."

Laren was taken aback by that name. She knew she wasn't on a ship. She could feel real gravity pulling her down not artificial gravity. She also couldn't feel any engines. She hadn't seen her Captain Picard in years and if this was another dimension, she hoped he would be similar to hers. She may have disappointed him, but she knew he still trusted her.

The woman never moved her phaser from being pointed at Laren. Her eyebrow lifted when she saw her reaction to the mention of her leader's name. Snorting again, she said, "I'm astonished at your acting. You should know about the Picard Resistance Cell."

This was more surprising than the first comment, but Laren was better prepared this time. She schooled her features to show no emotion. She was not going to give this woman any satisfaction. The question on Laren's mind, however, was who was Picard resisting? The Klingons? Could that be the reason she heard Klingon voices first? She sighed and leaned back on the bed she was laying on. She didn't like this one bit. A war with the Klingons, a universe not her own, it was something she would have to go with.

After a few indeterminate minutes, the door opened and Picard came in. He wasn't wearing his standard Starfleet Uniform, but just the way he held himself, Laren could tell, he was still a Captain. The blonde nodded to him as Laren sat up quickly. "Captain," she said.

Picard nodded to the blonde first before turning to Laren. He looked at her suspiciously for a moment before asking her, "Who are you?"

Laren hopped out of the bed and stood up. She took the military stance of parade rest as she replied, "Ro Laren, sir. Former Lieutenant in Starfleet. I served under your command aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D."

After Laren had given her name, the blonde had a retort ready for her, but that evaporated as she continued. The fight had been taken out of her when she realized this wasn't a fake Ro Laren that the Klingons had come up with but a real one; one from a parallel universe. Deflated, she dropped her phaser and leaned heavily against the wall. She turned her head away trying hard not to cry.

Picard saw the blonde's reaction and placed a hand on her shoulder. He then walked over to Laren, holding his hand out indicating she should take a seat on the bed. As she did, he pulled over the stool the blonde woman had been sitting in before. "Tell me, Miss Ro, what are the relations between the Klingon Empire and the Federation where you come from?"

Laren looked thoughtful for a moment. "Currently, sir, rocky," she replied. "The Klingons think the Cardassians are being controlled by the Dominion. They are a race from the Gamma Quadrant run by a species of shape shifters. The Klingons are upset the Federation didn't side with them in their fight against the Cardassians. There is animosity but not direct hostility between the two governments from what I know."

Picard frowned at this. "Were the Federation and Klingons ever allies?"

Laren nodded. "The Hostilities stopped around the end of the twenty-third century and about the 2350s until 2370 they were good friends. It was the threat of the Dominion that bogged down the relations between them. In 2372, when the Klingon Empire had been informed that the Cardassian Detapa Council could have been taken over by Changelings from the Dominion, they not only attacked the Cardassians, but where they were being housed, on the Federation Space Station Deep Space Nine. This conflict brought an end to the Khitomer Accords of 2293. The Station was able to defend itself, fortunately, and Sisko and his people sent the Klingons home. But the victory only temporarily ended hostilities."

The blonde's eyes opened wide. "The Federation is at war with the Klingons?"

Laren shook her head. "Not open war. Some conflicts here and there. The Klingons are more interested in fighting the Cardassians than in fighting the Federation. What bothers me is the rumors I have heard of the Cardassians actually aligning themselves with the Dominion. If they are true, it could spell trouble for my organization, the Maquis. We fight the Cardassians to protect our homes."

Picard nodded looking thoughtful. "Do you think this new union could bring the Federation and Klingons back together as allies?"

Laren smiled and nodded. "I'm former Starfleet, sir. I can still hope."

Picard let out a breath of relief and said, "We can trust her, Tasha."

That name struck a chord with Laren as well. Tasha Yar. She finally remembered the blonde's name. Tasha had died before she came aboard the Enterprise. But, she did remember a woman named Tasha Yar from her days at the Academy. Tasha was a Junior when Laren was a freshman. They met in a Martial Arts class where Tasha had been one of the Cadet instructors and Laren had had some training while on her world. The two hit it off. Tasha had shared her past on the failed colony of Turkana IV and Laren shared hers. They were the best of friends until Tasha graduated and was assigned to the U.S.S. Starbound. She never saw her again, especially thanks to what happened to Laren on Garon II aboard the U.S.S. Wellington.

Tasha herself fully dropped her guard. This Laren was not some spy she could torture for looking like her own beloved. This was Ro Laren. She was just from an alternate Universe who would not understand the pain she was in right now. She wanted to punish Wesley for shooting her, preventing her from sacrificing herself for Ro and instead making Ro protect her. She couldn't even control the tears that had, at this moment, began to stream down her eyes.

Laren saw this and moved from the bed to place a hand on Tasha's shoulder. Her voice was gentle as she asked, "Are you going to be ok, Tasha?"

Tasha turned her head and looked deeply into Laren's brown eyes. She could see it there. The same mix of hard and softness that her own Ro had. She quickly turned from Laren and ran out of the room.

Laren turned to Picard and asked, "Did I say something wrong, Captain?"

Picard shook his head sighing. "Our universe's Ro Laren died saving Tasha. She saved us all. You see, she and Tasha were... intimate."

Laren was taken by surprise at this comment, but soon understanding dawned on her. Before she had a chance to question it further, an alarm went off. Picard groaned, "Not now." He pulled a phaser from his belt and handed it to Laren before taking off. She gave chase.

They quickly arrived in an area with several cargo containers. She saw Tasha come running up with a Phaser rifle as well as a few other men. The two gave each other a nod then pointed their weapons ahead of themselves. The tension was so thick in the room as they waited for some invasion to happen.

What they got, instead, was Riker and Geordie beaming in with an older Asian gentleman. Geordie was the first one to speak after beam in. He smiled and said, "Hi honey, we're home."

Riker added, "You didn't sell my trombone, did you?"

Laren chuckled at this as the tension left the room; the others recognizing their friends.

A young boy walked up, missing a hand, looking at the Asian man and asked, "Are you the Ghost?"

The man smiled at him and responded, "Not anymore."

Laren recognized the voice of one of the most famous Captain's in history, Captain Hikaru Sulu.

Picard looked at Sulu and said, "Captain, we need to talk."

Sulu nodded and walked off with Picard and a few others.

As Tasha began to leave, Laren grabbed her arm. "Can we talk?" she asked, putting some emphasis on the word we.

Tasha sighed and nodded heading towards her room. Laren followed, confused by her current emotions and wishing she would be able to put them into words not just for herself, but for Tasha as well. She had never considered a romance with another woman, and yet, her counterpart had fallen for Tasha. How in the galaxy did that even happen?

Once back in Tasha's room, Tasha waked over to her dresser and, a little louder than she intended, placed her fists on it leaning over it, not wanting to look at this parallel Ro. She took as many deep, steadying breaths as she could to calm her anger and sadness down.

Laren gently closed the door behind herself and said, "Tell me about her."

Tasha looked up and turned to look at her. She had not expected that to come out of her mouth. In fact, she expected some platitude and a wish to be her, but not. But wanting to know about the other woman, that was new. "What do you want to know?" she asked for lack of a better response, her voice shaky and gruff.

Laren leaned against the door, sensing distance was good at this time. "How did you meet? How did you fall in love? Simple things."

Tasha fully turned towards Laren, but looked down as she held herself. "Ro had escaped the Cardassians but then was captured by the Klingons. When the ship she was on was near Earth, she killed three Klingons, stole a shuttle, and crashed to the Earth. The Klingons came after her, and we rescued her. After the rescue, she felt she was ready to help and wanted to get into the fight. Picard told her to wait until she was at full health. me I just wanted her in fighting shape so she could help sooner. We were loosing Resistance Cells and needed all the help we could get. How we came together was bonding over what the Cardassians were doing to her people and the Klingons to mine. After I got her back to health we... we..." Tears had started coming out of Tasha's eyes half way through her tale, and now she was sobbing unable to control it.

Laren moved over quickly and held Tasha close trying to calm the tears. Tasha wrapped her arms around Laren, taking in the similar scents and sobbed even more into her shoulder. Laren remembered what her Tasha had told her about Turkana IV. She soon realized that if something similar had happened, her being hurt and nursed back to health by Tasha, spending a lot of time together as opposed to the sporadic meetings she and her own Tasha had, circumstances might have been the same. Laren felt her heart go out to the woman strongly. This helped her come to a decision. Though she would never have considered it before, right now, it felt right to her. She pulled back, lifted Tasha's face by her chin so they were looking each other in the eyes, and then kissed her.

Tasha was taken surprise by this action. She looked at Laren wide eyed for a moment, before pulling away from her. "What are you doing?"

Laren took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I can see why she fell for you. Whether in my universe or yours, you are a strong woman, Tasha. You radiate that strength and confidence, despite your tears. My Tasha was a lot like that. She escaped a world gone wrong. There were many different types of gangs, including rape gangs, and her colony was where hopes and joys went to die. Starfleet saved her, so she decided to join the organization that saved her. I grew up in refugee camps displaced from my home on Bajor..."

Tasha held up her hand. "I know the rest. Your father was tortured to death by Cardassians, you lived on the streets, then joined the Bajoran Resistance. You were kicked out after the man who brought you in died. then you stole a ship and headed to Klingon space."

Laren spoke up with a smile. "Federation Space. I entered Starfleet Academy and met Upperclassman Yar. We were friends, but not lovers. If we had been close like you and your Laren were, we may have been. I'm not sure."

Tasha sighed and nodded looking down. "Well now you know the how and the why, but that leaves me with one question. Why do you feel like you have to take her place?"

Laren gave her a smile lifting her head up again. This smile, though, didn't reach her eyes. "I want to. I feel my heart going out to you. Not out of pity, but something I can't even explain. If you want to, think of me as your Laren."

Tasha took a deep breath and smiled slightly. "Ro. She was my Ro. And I her Yar."

This time, Laren's smile did reach her eyes as she said, "Ok Yar, show me what you got."

Tasha surged forward and kissed Laren deeply. She slid her hand under Laren's shirt and stroked her right nipple. Laren moaned and pushed her chest into Tasha's hand. Soon, though, the two women quickly disrobed. Both knew that at any moment, Picard could call for the plan he had for changing the past, and therefore didn't have time for foreplay. Laren's first time with a woman would have to be hard and fast.

Tasha laid Laren out on the bed, then placed herself on top of her. She guided Laren's legs to wrap around her middle before she began to hump her bare and raw. This really was all new to Laren. She could feel Tasha's clit slide along her labia and then grind against her own. She enjoyed the feel of Tasha's nipples scraping against hers. Laren moaned loudly with the new sensations, but Tasha grunted with each thrust. Laren could feel Tasha put all of herself into the act of making love. Every thrust, every kiss, every nibble expressed Tasha's love for Ro and she hoped for herself if she stayed with her.

Coming closer and closer to an orgasm, Laren kissed back and raised her hips to meet Tasha's with every thrust. Tasha let out a soft moan herself, and began to tremble a bit. Laren had her arms around Tasha's back, rubbing up and down, but she slid her hands to Tasha's face and held it still so they could look at each other, signifying in their brains who brought them the most pleasure. Tasha's sapphire blue eyes stared deep into Laren's gentle browns. In that moment, the two orgasmed together. They moaned loudly and kissed as they came.

Tasha slowed her ministrations gradually, both of them coming down from their sexual high, until finally she stopped and slid off. Laren smiled and felt Tasha wanted to cuddle so she rolled onto her side and Tasha spooned up behind her. Tasha gently stroked Laren's stomach enjoying the post orgasmic bliss for as long as she was able to. But then, there was a knock at the door.

Tasha groaned and barked, "Who is it?"

The voice responded, "It's Jae. Picard wants you and Ro."

Laren asked, "Are we going to Captain Sulu's ship?"

Jae responded, "Yep. Get a move on."

Laren chuckled. She rolled away from Tasha's warm embrace, missing it instantly. The chill in the air felt heightened. She quickly put her clothes back on while Tasha did the same. Tasha sighed as she pulled her boots up. "I still feel like this could be it. I mean..."

Laren walked over and placed her hand against Tasha's lips. She gave her a winning smile and said, "You've got me Tash. Nothing else matters."

Tasha was startled by the words spoken to her, her blue eyes growing wide and again starting to tear up. She pulled Laren close, embracing her tightly. She surprised Laren by this act causing her to let out a little gasp. Tasha whispered, "Don't die again."

With those words, Laren realized what this all meant. What she just said must have been the last thing her Ro said before she died. She wrapped her arms around Tasha and said, "I don't plan to. Yar."

Soon the two headed out of their room and beamed up to the U.S.S. Excelsior, Captain Sulu's ship. They were able to rescue Data, an android who could detect the temporal anomalies that had caused their future, but also lost Captain Sulu in the process, killed by the Klingon Regent, Worf. Since the plan to go back in time and change the past was Picard's he was made Captain in Sulu's stead.

Using Data, the Excelsior traveled back in time sling shooting around a sun, arriving in the year 2293, and warping to Khitomer to try and stop the war from happening. When they got there, Laren didn't notice how many times Picard had gone through time to try and stop the President of the Federation Ra-ghoratreii from dying. All she saw was Picard slapping a device on some crazed man in something that looked like a Starfleet Uniform causing him to beam from in front of Picard to in front of Ra-ghoratreii, saving his life letting the crazed man get shot instead.

They then heard a scream as a Klingon fell out of a window having been shot. Laren moved over close to a Klingon that looked similar to Worf, though the cranial ridges was different, and a man with so many decorations on his uniform that he must have been the Commander in Chief of Starfleet. Worf dipped his hand in the Klingon's blood and said, "This is not Klingon Blood."

Laren didn't know that there was a difference in Klingon Blood since it looked red by her time, but, apparently, it was different in this time. She looked up to see a black man run off but smiled. That was where Geordie and Riker had beamed down to and she knew the two would get him. That was when Worf pulled off the mask to reveal a human in a Klingon Uniform. The C in C identified the man as Colonel West.

Laren then heard a sound and looked up knowing something was about to happen. Others beamed around her including Commander Rachel Garrett and knew what Data was about to do. Sacrifice himself by ramming the Excelsior into whatever ship was about to demolish the conference hall. In that moment, she felt a part of herself die as the conference hall came apart from the impact of the two ships. No one, fortunately died as the building collapsed a bit around them.

These people, this crew, had reminded her of everything she gave up to join the Maquis. Knowing Data died to protect them made her think of how her own Data would have done exactly the same. She now realized she should never have left Starfleet, but she had to follow her heart and her heart told her that the Maquis needed her. This experience showed her both how right and how very wrong she was. And maybe, just maybe, what she needed to get back.

Picard gave a speech to Chancellor Azetbur about how the future needed to change and all they had to do was make it so. Azetbur realized that her father's faith in peace was not lost and Picard himself realized it as well. He also realized that he and his people were not the Last Generation of the Federation's protectors, but the Next Generation.

That was when the color of the world started to change around her. People began fading out of existence. The scene before her seemed to have more and more stars, but less people. Laren looked around, highly confused,and finding no one for the moment.

From behind her, Laren heard a voice say, "My apologies for not getting you sooner, Miss Ro. The timeline of my universe was in flux when you arrived and I could not reach you right away."

Laren spun around to face him, ready for a fight. Before actually attacking him, she asked, "Who are you?"

The man with black hair and a strange black skin tight outfit held up his hands. "My name is Daniels. I'm a Time Agent."

Narrowing her eyes, Laren asked, "Like that other guy that screwed up that Universe's timeline?"

Daniels shrugged. "Slightly. I try and preserve the timeline. Braxton, that was his name, kept trying to disrupt it. He did so on no less than three occasions that I know about. Two of those times, he was stopped by Captain Janeway and the crew of Voyager. The other time happened just now and was stopped by Picard and his people with you."

Laren smiled. "I knew they were alive. What about Chakotay and his people?"

"They are now part of Janeway's crew," Daniels said with a smile.

Laren nodded thinking about it. Chakotay would have done that, joined Janeway and her people if they were in an unknown situation. She then let out a sigh and said, "So this place is basically like my universe, but just with Braxton screwing time up?"

Daniels shook his head. "Not exactly. You see, myself and other agents are trying to restore that universe's timeline. As you may have noticed, Kirk and the Enterprise had been pulled from the timeline. Then there was the arrival of a second Excelsior that had gone through time multiple times. Because of that, there were problems that we needed to fix. But that universe will follow a new and slightly different path than yours. A good consequence of Picard and the others traveling back in time is that they are allowed to live out their lives in the twenty-third century."

Laren nodded then asked, "What about me then?"

Daniels smiled and said, "I am currently working with my counterpart from your universe to get you home."

Laren let out a breath of relief knowing she would be able to get home. Then, like a punch to the gut and a ripping out of her heart she called out, "WAIT!"

Daniels had started to turn from her, starting to head off to, where Laren didn't know, when he turned back and looked at her concerned. He asked, "What's wrong?"

Laren looked down taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She had made a choice not long ago and now she had to make another one that would change her life. But she also had a promise to keep, and she would damn well keep it. Lifting her head back up, she asked, "What about Tasha?"

Daniels went from concerned to confused. "What do you mean?"

Laren gave him a wan smile. "Is the Alternate Tasha important to that Universe's history?"

Daniels paused for a few moments then shook his head. "Not really. She was just going to live a quiet, solitary life in Norway."

Laren nodded. "Then can she come with me? That Tasha has been through so much. She lost her love, her home, and had to go through a lot under the Klingons. I can sympathize. And I think... I may have fallen in love with her."

Daniels looked perplexed. This was a new development he hadn't anticipated. His plan was to wipe her memories of the event so that she could go on with her life as normal, and not worry about that other universe. If she fell in love, even with her memories being wiped, she would still feel like she lost something important to her. Closing his eyes, he took a steadying breath and said, "Give me a moment." He turned away from her and started to have a conversation with someone. Who it was, Laren couldn't see since it was just him there.

Another Daniels seemingly walked out of nowhere. He had a stern look on his face as he asked, "Are you sure both you and she would want this? She would be giving up her home and her friends."

Laren closed her eyes and imagined all interactions she had had with Tasha. Though they were few she could tell what Tasha would want. Opening her eyes back up again she said, "Yes she would. She would have given everything to be with the woman she loved."

Daniels nodded. "Very well. It is possible to do this, but extremely difficult. You see, there is a dimensional constant that would normally prevent this. However, since the Tasha Yar in your universe is dead, it is easier to do."

Laren looked at them and said, "I have a feeling there is going to be a but added to your comment."

The second Daniels nodded. "But we will have to change her vibrational frequency to do it. It helps the universe determine where an individual belongs."

The first Daniels smiled gently at Laren as is eyes seemed to move from her to right behind her. Laren turned and saw Tasha appear looking just as bewildered as she was when she first arrived.

Tasha then noticed the two Daniels and got in a fighting position, ready to strike. Laren stepped in front of her calming her a little. Tasha asked, "Ro, where are we?"

Laren her hands up placateingly. "Easy Yar. These guys are here to send me home..."

Tasha interrupted her by saying, "WHAT?!" She then looked down and held herself tight. "So this is goodbye then?"

Laren shook her head with a smile. She placed her hand gently under Tasha's chin, lifting it again so that she could look her in the eyes. She moved in and kissed Tasha on the lips. "As I was trying to tell you, I asked them to let you come with me."

Tasha was taken aback by this admission, her eyes growing wide. Laren looked deep into those Sapphire pools and realized she was doing the right thing. Tasha asked, "I get to live with you in your universe?"

The second Daniels responded, "Yes you can. We've taken care of all the arrangements."

Tasha wrapped her arms around Laren and kissed her deeply.

After a few minutes, Laren pulled back and said, "I can't promise things will be better in my universe. After all, you know my current story."

Tasha laughed, finally showing a genuine smile. "I don't care Just as long as I'm with you."

Laren smiled. Her brown eyes met Tasha's sapphires and melted into their warmth.

The second Daniels spoke up now. "Laren, we've rebuilt your ship and can send the two of you home now. To almost the exact moment you left, in fact. In doing so, though, we may have bent time a little. Actually it happens in your century from time to time as it did in the previous one, so it can be overlooked. Our supervisor okayed a plan I had to have you rescued by some friends of yours."

Laren tilted her head confused. "Why would we need to be rescued?"

The first Daniels looked a bit sad. "It seems as if the Dominion is going to attack the Maquis and destroy them. At least as an organization. History shows that some survive."

Laren shook her head and looked down. "Is there any way to prevent it?"

The second Daniels shook his head no. "I'm afraid not. It is considered a fixed point in time. Any change made to the even could have disastrous repercussions on the timeline. You saw what happened with Tasha's timeline."

Laren groaned and nodded. "I may hate temporal physics, but I do understand what you mean." She took Tasha's hand and said, "Alright. We're ready." Tasha had a big smile on her face.

The two Daniels smiled at them. 

There was a bright flash of light and the two women were sitting in Laren's small ship. Laren looked around and saw Tasha was still there with her. Laren smiled wide realizing that this wasn't a dream.

Before they could say anything to each other, the warning lights started flashing. Turning to look out the windows, they saw a large fleet of ships enter the Badlands.

Tasha asked, "Are those the Dominion?"

Laren stuttered a moment, seeing the large fleet, then responded, "Yes they are. They are the Jem'Hadar, the soldiers of the Dominion. And they felt the need to send a whole fleet after a small band of rebels."

Tasha looked at the controls, recognizing some of them, and said, "We need to get out of here. We would never last against the whole fleet."

Laren turned to face her, but understood not just the words she spoke, but the underlying meaning to them. It was at that moment, she remembered what Daniels had said. It was a fixed point in time, and to try and change it would have disastrous results.

Before she could react, one of the smaller Jem'Hadar ships broke from the fleet and started to head towards them. Determination grew on Laren's face as she said, "There are a few colonies not too far from here. If I can alert them, they can evacuate."

Tasha turned to her. "But what about the fixed point in time thing?"

Laren looked back after she put the vessel in motion. "It won't change the outcome. Many are still going to die, cut down by the Jem'Hadar. But maybe, just maybe, some will live."

Tasha closed her eyes then looked back down at her console. She hit a few buttons and said, "I just sent out a general distress warning. They are alerted to the Jem'Hadar ships, but... I don't think many will escape."

Laren nodded and looked back outward. She said, "Going to full impulse now." The ship lurched forward with the faster acceleration. Laren used every trick she had learned to evade the Jem'Hadar ship, even flying close to some of the storms, and just barely avoiding them. The problem was, the Jem'Hadar ship kept up with them.

The sensors lit up again, this time making Tasha gulp. She said, "Sensors are reading another ship coming in."

Laren leaned over and looked at Tasha's console. She smiled wide and said, "It's a Federation ship. It's the Enterprise."

Tasha looked at her confused, wondering what a Starfleet vessel was doing here, then remembered what Daniels had said. He was sending some friends of Laren's. Laren piloted their ship towards the larger Sovereign-Class vessel. Problem was, the small Jem'Hadar craft tailing them, was still trying to shoot them down.

Laren growled ,"We cant beam over there unless we drop our shields. We can't do that with the Jem'Hadar ship trying to kill us. Unless they decide to beam the whole ship into their shuttle bay that is."

The ship shook, causing them to jolt forward. Tasha saw some lights flash on her board then said, "They knocked out our comms! No way to contact that ship! And weapons are gone too!"

Laren shook her head trying to think. "I just got this ship back. Tasha, I am going to perform a hard loop to throw off the Jem'Hadar. When I do, drop the shields for a second before bringing them back up. It should let the Enterprise know what we hope for them to do."

Tasha nodded and held on tight. The ship banked hard as Laren flew, pushing the inertial dampeners to their max. Halfway through the turn, Tasha hit the shields twice, lowering then raising them. As soon as Laren brought them out of the turn, she put the ship back on course for the Enterprise.

The Jem'Hadar ship scored another hit, causing the vessel to shake again. Tasha said, "Shields down to forty-five percent!"

Laren smirked as she saw the Enterprise come closer. She said, "Ok, close enough. Shutting down engines and transferring power to shields."

Tasha looked at her funny. "Do you honestly believe the Enterprise got our message?"

Laren let out a breath she seemed to have been holding. "I can hope, can't I?"

As the Jem'Hadar ship grew closer, the Enterprise flew within weapons range and fired on the enemy. The smaller ship tried to retaliate, but the Enterprise's more powerful weapons were no match for the ship and it was soon destroyed.

Laren sighed in relief as she reached over and deactivated the shields. Space, soon was distorted around them, and the familiar hum of the transporter seemed to echo through the ship. They looked out the windows to see space replaced by the interior of the Enterprise. Waiting outside the ship was Commander Riker with an entire Security team lead by a blonde man. In that team was the man who made this all possible, Daniels, but this time wearing a standard Security Officer's uniform.

Laren stood up and said, "I'll go out first and try and talk them down."

Tasha stood up and shook her head. "You're not going alone. I won't let them kill you."

Laren smiled and placed a hand on Tasha's upper arm. "Don't worry, Yar. These guys don't shoot first. Nor do they shoot to kill."

Tasha closed her eyes and nodded slowly. She opened the hatch for her ship and walked out with her hands up. She said, "Commander Riker, I see you got my distress signal."

Riker held his phaser a bit higher and said, "Ro Laren, you are under arrest."

Laren nodded. "I figured. But before we go through the whole process, there's someone I'd like to introduce you to."

Riker looked at her funny and said, "If there is someone else in that ship, you better come out."

Tasha stepped out causing Riker to gasp her name and lower his phaser. She smiled shyly and said, "Hi Bill."

Riker's eyes opened wide. She never used his first name before when they worked together. He shook his head and said, "Lieutenant Daniels, escort these two to the conference lounge."

The blonde man nodded as bot Tasha and Laren smirked. The security team surrounded them, with their Daniels stepping between them. Lieutenant Daniels walked out of the shuttle bay and headed to the observation lounge.

When they arrived, Lieutenant Daniels assigned their Daniels, called Jameison here, and another security guard to watch the doors, while the two women waited. Tasha looked out the window and watched as the Badlands retreated from view. She hoped Laren's people would be ok.

After a few minutes, Captain Picard, Riker, a dark haired woman, and Data walked in. From the other door, Beverly Crusher walked in.

Picard looked at Beverly who nodded and began scanning Tasha. Tasha was taken by surprise by this, but Laren placed a hand on her shoulder. "Easy, Yar. They just want to make sure you're really Tasha Yar."

Tasha sighed and nodded. She didn't like it, but understood why Beverly had to do it.

The dark haired woman looked at Tasha as if she was scanning her as well.

Beverly soon closed her tricorder and said, "Captain, according to my scans, this really is Tasha Yar. But there are several scars on her that our Tasha didn't have."

Tasha sighed and said, "Comes from when you live in a world where the Klingons took over Earth."

The assembled group all looked at her in surprise. Picard indicated the chairs and everyone, even Tasha and Laren, took a seat. Picard had a worried look on his face and asked, "What did you mean by the Klingons taking over Earth?"

Tasha looked to Laren who nodded. Tasha looked back to Picard and then went into her whole story. How her universe was changed by a Temporal Agent from the future who stopped Kirk from saving the Federation President, then over the next hundred years, the Klingons and Starfleet went to war. After a few decades of war, the Empire took over Earth. By her time, only one Starfleet vessel remained, the Excelsior. Humans had formed resistance cells on Earth, but they were losing badly. Her Picard, with guidance from Guinan, went back in time and stopped Braxton and Data sacrificed himself to save everyone. During her whole story, she took Laren's hand as if she needed the strength.

Picard noticed this. He was a bit surprised by this action as well as the whole story. He turned to the dark haired woman who nodded to him. He nodded back and turned back to Tasha and Laren. He asked, "And what was your part in this Ro?"

Laren winced with the way he said her last name. She took a deep breath then told her story about how she was sucked into that universe and helped aid them in restoring their universe. She mentioned that it was another temporal agent who sent her home, but she didn't say his name. Daniels smirked at this, then made his face return to normal.

Picard nodded again and sighed. "You do realize, you've put me in a precarious situation, correct? Tasha Yar is dead here, and Ro Laren is a wanted criminal."

Tasha closed her eyes and looked down.

Picard let out a breath slowly and said, "Can you give us a few minutes, please?"

Laren nodded and stood up. She helped Tasha stand up and the two walked out of the conference lounge, they stood out in the hallway. The other security guard in the room followed them out and stood watching them.

Tasha was doing her best not to let her tears fall. Laren wrapped her arms around Tasha and said, "It'll be ok, Yar."

Tasha nodded and squeezed back. "They are going to put you away. You're a hero, and they want to lock you up."

Laren chuckled and said, "Not the first time. Problem is, I have no evidence of what I helped you accomplish in your other universe."

Tasha groaned. "I know, Ro. And that dark haired lady kept looking at me like she was scrutinizing me."

Laren pulled back and smiled. "That's Counselor Troi. She's half Betazoid. She was reading your emotions to see if you were telling the truth."

Tasha shivered and said, "Not sure if I like that."

Laren smiled and shrugged. "I got used to it, Yar."

Tasha chuckled then and kissed Laren. She said, "Well, maybe I can get them to put me in the same cell as you."

Laren shrugged and said, "Not sure it will work like that. After all, you're from another universe."

Tasha pouted. "Another universe that doesn't exist now. Or at least, how I knew it."

Laren nodded and held Tasha close. "It'll work out."

After several long minutes, Daniels walked out and said, "The Captain would like to see you again."

Laren nodded and took Tasha's hand as they walked in. After sitting down in their previous places, Picard shifted a bit in his chair. He said, "After reviewing all of the evidence, Ro, it seems as if you are telling the truth. In fact, what happened in that other universe was brought to my attention from records from your own ship."

Laren looked surprised. She remembered her ship being blown up. After that, the two Daniels had repaired it for her and Tasha. She looked up at Daniels who quickly winked at her, then turned back to Picard. She asked, "So what does this mean, Captain?"

Picard paused for a moment, then said, "We are already on our way to Bajor where we will be turning you over to the Bajoran provisional government. You and Tasha."

Laren was taken back a bit by this comment. She said, "The Provisional Government would applaud my actions to take the fight to Cardassians."

Picard just nodded. He looked at Tasha and said, "Tasha Yar, your commission in Starfleet will be ready for you if you ever decide to take it back up again."

Tasha let out a breath of relief, all the tension in her body leaving. She said, "I will need some time to consider this, Captain."

Picard nodded and said, "Of course. If there is nothing else..."

As everyone started to get up, Laren said, "There is, sir."

Picard looked at the others in the room then nodded to Laren. Everyone retook their seats.

Laren looked down biting her lip, took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before she looked at Picard and the others. She said, "Captain, I learned something when I was in that other universe. Everyone I met was exactly like the people here. I had come to regret some of the choices I made, and the biggest one was hurting you. I told O'Brien once when I met back with him on Deep Space Nine that you knew I had to follow my heart. My biggest problem was that my heart was ripped in two. I wanted to stay on the Enterprise by your side because of all the faith you put in me, and then I felt that I had to help those who could not defend themselves by helping the Maquis."

Picard watched her intently as she took a breath and let it out again. "But helping the alternate versions of you and the others made me realize how much I still cared for you all. When the other Data died, I felt a part of myself die like it was our own Data that had died. I just... wanted you to know that I still cared about you."

Picard nodded as his face softened. "I think that was why it hurt as much as it did, Ro. I... we all cared for you too. I wish that would have been enough to sway my decision, but it was your heroic deeds in that other universe that made me choose this path."

Laren nodded and said, "Thank you, Captain. I think... I will spend the time in my ship until we get to Bajor."

Picard nodded and said, "Dismissed."

With that, Laren and Tasha headed out.

They spend the next hour making love in new and exciting ways for Laren until they made it to Bajor. Once they arrived, Laren took the ship out for the two of them to begin their new life on Bajor. She found out a little while later that Picard urged Starfleet not to arrest her. On Bajor itself, Laren was inducted into the Bajoran military for her actions against the Cardassians.

She and Tasha were married a year after Laren's return. They hope to start a family after the war, but that is a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> There are two epilogues coming, both based on the Deep Space Nine relaunches. Stay tuned.


End file.
